Bunny Butler
by Michaelalizzy
Summary: We're pretending Sebastian has always had bunny ears and a tail. For the fluff's sake. Ciel suddenly develops a sudden urge to pet Sebastian's bunny ears. Sebastian also had wild cravings for someone to pet them. I think you know where this is going.


**Just finished watching the Ciel in Wonderland OVAs and had an unsatisfied feeling in the pit of my stomach. Ciel and Sebastian were so cute together at the end! So, I then developed an unusual craving to write for bunny!Sebastian x Ciel. Let's pretend Sebastian has always had bunny ears and tail and Ciel thinks it's normal. So please enjoy this *literal* fluff!**

_**Disclaimer: Neither Ciel nor Sebastian are mine. I'm just hiding in their closets. Mainly Ciel's closet btw, Sebastian's has too many cats. ;)**_

He wasn't sure how it happened.

One day, Ciel had an unusual craving to touch Sebastian's ears. He wondered if they felt as soft as they looked. The pure-white fur began to entrance him at every possible moment. The pale pink on the inside teased him whenever it was seen. When the wind blew through, Ciel could see the long appendages wave in the breeze. When Sebastian walked, Ciel watched them bob up and down. Oh, how he longed to touch them! Though he wasn't sure why.

Another, more slightly disturbing thing Ciel wanted to touch was Sebastian's tail. The cute little fluff ball, though in an awkward spot to want to touch, taunted Ciel, as if it knew it was unattainable. But what was wrong with wanting to feel the most adorable ball of fluff in existence? Ciel caught himself watching Sebastian's retreating back, staring at the tail bouncing slightly.

Eventually, Ciel couldn't stand it anymore. He would touch Sebastian's ears and maybe even his tail if it was the last thing he did! So he formed a plan, not an intricate plan, but a plan nonetheless. He just had to wait for tonight…

When night finally rolled around, Ciel was at his breaking point. It seemed Sebastian was intent on driving him insane with his fluffy ears and tail. Thank God Ciel's plan could be put into action.

The young earl was put to bed by his bunny butler. He watched as Sebastian's tail and ears, silently swished out of his room with a quiet, 'Good-night, my lord.'

Almost as soon as he left, Ciel swung his legs around and left them to dangle over the edge of the bed. He knew for a fact that Sebastian would be headed to bed himself in exactly thirty minutes. Ciel's butler was always on schedule. While he waited he allowed himself to fantasize about the white fur rustling under his soft touch. Ciel shivered, he hoped Sebastian wouldn't wake up.

He watched the clock carefully and after thirty-five minutes, he decided it would be safe to go now. He jumped off the bed, nearly toppling over in his excitement. He silently sprinted to where he knew Sebastian's own bedroom was, with its modest wooden door.

Ciel paused, hand on the door handle, just to take a breath. He was really going to do this. He really and truly was. Okay… he would open the door… now.

No, wait… now.

Okay… now.

Now…

Now.

Now!

For God's sake, just open the door!

No matter how hard he tried, Ciel couldn't get his small hand to turn the handle. What was wrong with him? He heard a slight rustling of sheets from inside and a small chatter/ purr type noise, which sounded quite happy. That was the last straw. Ciel barged in as quietly as he could and immediately saw Sebastian curled up on his bed.

Ciel's eyes widened at the sight, he came in just to touch a couple ears and maybe a tail but instead was caught off guard by the most adorable thing ever. When did his butler get do cute?

Another chatter/ purr noise escaped the butler's throat, and in addition, Sebastian's foot twitched a little. What brought Ciel back to the task at hand was a small swivel of his butler's ears, towards him. Slowly, Ciel crept towards the bed, reaching out a hand. He was so close, he was almost there… just a little farther…

"Young master?"

Ciel jerked his hand back and jumped back a couple steps, startled by his butler's voice, "S-Sebastian!"

Sebastian sat up, rubbing his nose with a loose fist, "Young master, what are you doing up so late?" he yawned, "And why are you in here of all places?"

Ciel flushed bright red, though he hoped Sebastian couldn't see it in the darkness, "I- uh… I mean… I- I couldn't sleep and I uh… came here… because- uh…" But no plausible excuse came to mind. Ciel was so close too! He could practically hear the teases coming from those fur-covered appendages.

Sebastian caught Ciel staring at his ears and smirked, "Like them? I never asked you before."

Ciel's eyes widened further as he shook his head frantically. No way was his butler about to hear that he longed to touch them.

Sebastian's face fell slightly though his smirk widened, "I'm sorry to hear that, my lord. I'd get rid of them for you but they're kind of a part of me."

Ciel shook his head again, "No! It's not that I don't like them, it's just…um…"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "But you just said you didn't like them." He raised a hand and stroked one lovingly, which almost made Ciel explode from jealousy, "If you don't then don't feel bad. I don't like them much either."

This was a surprise, "B-But why?"

A frown, an attempted light tone, "Oh, I don't know, they're just kind of irritating… kind of like… an annoying itch, always there, but will never leave. And then I get these random cravings for someone to…" An almost blush, an aversion of eyes, "pet them…"

By this time Ciel was afraid his eyes would pop out of his head, "P-Pet them? Like… to touch them?"

"Yeah… it's nothing, really. Don't worry about it. There's nothing you can do."

The small boy stared at the sheepish scratch of his ears his butler did. This was the perfect opportunity; all he had to do was say something. Ciel forced a bit of his blush away and try to calm his racing heart, "I-I um… well, if you ever want me to… I can, um, pet them for you. You know, so it doesn't interfere with your duties."

Sebastian's red eyes snapped back to meet Ciel's in shock, "You would do that?"

Ciel blushed again, and nodded, "Just so you aren't distracted when serving me. That's all."

"Young master, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. This means a lot to me, I truly appreciate it."

"Yeah, whatever. Just tell me when, don't hold back."

His butler's tone automatically turned back into an awkward and slightly humiliated voice, "Well, you don't have to, but if you weren't too tired… right now might be helpful…"

"Oh! I- um… sure. That's fine."

"I promise it's not hard. Just for a moment, then I'll be fine and you can get back to bed."

Instead of replying, Ciel inched forward a little scared of what was about to happen. Well, not scared but apprehensive. His hand rose, trembling a little and Sebastian sat patiently on the edge of his bed. Fingers barely made contact with fur and Ciel jumped back.

"Young master? I'm sorry; I shouldn't have asked this of you, if you're not comfortable with it you don't have to. I truly apologize; a master shouldn't have to take care of his butler. Never mind, I'll escort you back to bed. Maybe something warm and soothing to drink?" But not even the darkness could hide the instinctual twitch of need of that pure-white ear.

"No! Please, I- I want to. Please, let me." Ciel stepped forward again, and this time, instead of taking it slowly, his hand jerked forward from its own accord and landed on Sebastian's cute bunny ear.

Ciel gasped and blushed, it was so soft, even softer than he had ever hoped to imagine! And his very own hand was touching it! Shaking, Ciel began to stroke it, staring at the tip and running down to the base where white fur and black hair mixed to create an almost ironic contrast. Sebastian blinked slowly a couple times before his eyes closed completely in contentment. His shoulders relaxed and a faint blush colored his cheeks. His lower jaw began to move back and forth slightly and Ciel could hear a faint purring noise from the back of Sebastian's throat. A small smile graced both their features as Ciel gained more confidence and stepped closer to stroke the other one. He tried a couple scratches by the base and Sebastian's whole figure twitched with need before flopping onto his side. His eyes flashed open in embarrassment before scrambling to sit back up, "Sorry. Rabbit instinct."

Ciel smiled, he even almost giggled, his bunny was so cute, "It's fine. Go ahead and lie down. I'll sit down with you so we can finish."

Sebastian, though obviously a little humiliated, scooted towards the middle of the bed and lied down on his side. Ciel got up with him and sat next to his rabbit before returning to his pleasant task of stroking the softest fur ever. Sebastian very quickly got over his embarrassment and went back to hiding his glowing eyes from sight. He whimpered very slightly when Ciel's finger accidently touched the pale pink part. In experiment, the young earl used his thumb and stroked the upper part of the pink, loving the slightly furry feel of it under his fingertip.

Eyes still closed, Sebastian reached up and pulled Ciel to lie down next to him. Satisfyingly surprised, Ciel complied and lay down as well, never halting his stroking. How soft that white fur was, Ciel never wanted to let it go. Playfully, Ciel flicked the tip a couple times. In response, Sebastian caught hold of the boy's wrist and pulled it away. Oh no, had Ciel somehow hurt his little bunny?

No, he hadn't. Sebastian edged closer slightly and raised his head to place his chin on the top of Ciel's head. Sebastian started shaking his head, rubbing his chin on Ciel's hair.

"Se-Sebastian? What are you doing?"

"Shhh, I'm marking you as my own. Another instinct, please forgive me."

A sudden pang shivered through Ciel's frame and shook the boy. His bunny butler was… marking him? The thought was slightly restricting but also the most welcome thought Ciel had ever had. Sebastian pulled away and replaced Ciel's hand back on his ear. "Thank you so much, my lord."

Ciel thoughtfully scratched Sebastian's ears, "Sebastian… oh, how do I put this… how much 'rabbit' is there in you?" Though Ciel was embarrassed by the question, Sebastian though it to be perfectly acceptable.

"Hmm… I'm not quite sure. Sometimes I'll have a sudden urge to bounce around or to chew the most random things. I think that while I look mostly human, my behavioral patterns are mainly rabbit. Of course, my human-like brain attempts to re-create perfect human behaviors, my instincts are rabbit. It's hard to tell exactly. And then, there's also the demon aspect. My emotions tend to switch between rabbit, demon and even human. And sometimes, even these details are splotchy. It is never certain."

Ciel hummed, "What about other demons? Are they all… like you?"

Sebastian shook his head regretfully, "No, I'm the only rabbit demon ever. My mother had rather unusual fetishes to say the least. Sometimes it's a little hard, being the only one so I spend most of my time in the human world. Besides," he said as he gasped lightly, "No demon would ever do this for me. Young master, do that again."

Sebastian's master directed his attention back to his hand, he was so intrigued by Sebastian's explanations, it had slipped down farther behind Sebastian's head and he was now scratching his bunny's neck. Ciel obeyed and Sebastian's eyes fluttered closed as he whimpered.

It felt great to have his demon/ bunny/ butler in such a vulnerable position, but Ciel much preferred knowing that he was able to make Sebastian happy like this. Eventually, Ciel closed his own eyes, hand still working lazily. He would stay here all night if Sebastian let him.

Sebastian's voice closed the small gap between them again, "Hey… young master? Are you still awake?" he whispered.

"Mmhmm."

"It's a little late to be getting back to your own room. Do you just want to stay here tonight?"

Too tired to reply, Ciel instead just scooted closer to his fluffy bunny and curled up next to him, never ceasing his affectionate pets.

"Good-night, my lord."

**So **_**this**_** is what I come up with after I watch OVAs. Please bear with me. I might actually add a couple chapters to this because I was looking up bunny behaviors and I laughed imagining Sebastian acting like a loving bunny. But not for a while. And I might even have a plot for this. I'm a little excited. XD Hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
